ABSTRACT ? CANCER AND PHYSICAL SCIENCES The Cancer and Physical Sciences (CAPS) program capitalizes on the unique strengths and international leadership of Northwestern University in nanotechnology and physical sciences. The program brings together fundamental chemistry, nano-technology, imaging, and bioengineering groups to develop cancer-relevant therapeutic and diagnostic agents using nanoscale materials and physical sciences approaches. The resulting synergies have been leveraged by the Lurie Cancer Center (LCC) into the NCI-funded Center for Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence (CCNE) and the NCI-funded Physical Sciences in Oncology Center (PSOC). The CAPS Program received ?Exceptional to Outstanding? merit at the last CCSG renewal application. Since then the program has been further strengthened by enhancing the integration of engineering and physical sciences investigators within the arena of cancer research, developing new strategies and technologies that facilitate efficient interactions among program members and by accelerating translational efforts. Vadim Backman, PhD, a bioengineer, is the Program Leader, and Gayle Woloschak, PhD, a biochemist and molecular biologist, is the Program Co-Leader. This uniquely interdisciplinary program comprises 28 faculty members from 11 departments and 3 schools. Between 2013 and 2017 there have been 417 cancer-relevant publications from the program members. Sixty-eight (16%) of these publications represent intra-programmatic collaborations, 87 (21%) represent inter-programmatic collaborations, and 207 (50%) represent external collaborative publications. 154 (37%) of the publications were in high impact (>9) journals. Current cancer-relevant funding is $12,212,040 (direct) in total peer-reviewed funding out of which $4,253,788 (direct) is from NCI. CAPS investigators focus on (1) the elucidation of fundamental mechanisms and molecular pathways that control oncogenesis by physical science methods, (2) the development of novel technologies for early cancer detection and (3) the discovery and development of nanotechnology- and physical sciences based tumor targeting agents and therapeutic modalities. Towards reaching these objectives, CAPS serves as a forum to link basic biological investigation with practical applications from the fields of chemistry, physics, engineering and nanotechnology. It provides webinars, symposia and financial awards to stimulate intra- and inter-programmatic collaborations on a broad spectrum of translational projects. CAPS has facilitated the creation of innovative tools for the diagnosis, detection, and treatment of cancer, including new imaging agents, a new technology for early cancer detection, and novel therapeutic modalities. A number of these developments have advanced from basic engineering research to clinical trials and clinical care. CAPS? future plans are designed to further accelerate discovery and translation within the LCC through faculty recruitment and bridge building, increasing opportunities for scientific exchange, and fostering partnerships with industry.